Modern motor vehicles are increasingly being equipped with motor-operated closure elements. Said closure elements may be, for example, doors such as side and rear doors, in particular sliding doors, hatches, in particular tailgates, trunk lids, engine hoods, cargo space floors or the like, of a motor vehicle. In this respect, the term “closure element” has a broad meaning in the present case.
One convenience function which is becoming increasingly important today is the automatic operation of the motorized tailgate of a motor vehicle. In the case of the known control system (DE 20 2005 020 140 U1) on which the invention is based, provision is made for an operator control event which is performed by the operator, in this case a foot movement which is performed by the operator, to prompt motorized opening of the tailgate.
A drive arrangement which is associated with the tailgate, a sensor control means and also a distance sensor are provided for this purpose. The sensor control means monitors the sensor signals in order to check whether the abovementioned operator control event is occurring. The drive arrangement is accordingly driven depending on the result of this operator control event monitoring operation.
Capacitive distance sensors which are equipped with at least one measurement electrode can be used in order to detect the abovementioned operator control events. In this case, an operator control event triggers a change in capacitance of the electrode arrangement, it being possible for this change in capacitance to be easily detected in an electronic manner. A measurement electrode of this kind is generally integrated into the rear skirt of a motor vehicle and extends over the entire width of the motor vehicle.
Difficulties can arise when vehicle components, in particular add-on parts, interfere with detection of the operator control events by sensor or are simply in the way of the measurement electrode. Vehicle components of this kind may be trailer couplings, bicycle mounts, exhaust gas systems or the like.